Kill la Kill: revamped
by OmniverseGazer
Summary: What if Ragyo and Soichiro's rolls were reversed? What if Ryuko had been raised in the Kiryuin family? What if Junketsu was more sentient? Rated for cursing, nudity, violence. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

As the sun began to rise over the horizon, a bus drove along the road. Its destination, Honno City. A city that stuck out due to the odd structure of it with numerous levels around it that looked like it ranged from lowest to highest based on the designs of the neighborhoods. The bus came to a stop and a lone passenger walked off. A girl of medium height and mid-length black hair with a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs. Her blue eyes had peculiar gear-shaped pupils with eight grooves around the edges. Her outfit was a simple white shirt with a red ribbon tie, a black miniskirt, white sneakers, and a black & white jacket with rolled up sleeves.

She looked up the town and spotted a structure at the very top that loomed over it all. "Honnoji Academy." she said before looking over her shoulder at the metal case on her back. "We're finally here pal."

"About time." came a voice from within the case only she could hear

She started walking up the road and looked around at the rundown part of the city she entered. "Ugh this place reeks."

"Then I guess it's a good thing I don't have a nose."

She spotted a lemon stand up ahead and walked over. "I'll take a lemon." The owner handed her the citrus fruit as she paid for it. "Thank you." as she walked off she took a bite without even peeling it. "Nothing like a crisp lemon in the morning."

"I wish you would have gotten something sweeter. Now your blood's going to be all bitter."

"I can't help it, I felt like a lemon right now. Besides, I'll grab something sweeter later on." she spoke before she was bumped into by a little kid. "Oh, sorry kid."

It was a short boy with brown eyes and brown hair tied into a ponytail. He wore a black shirt that slopes off of one shoulder, a pair of cut-off shorts, and a pair of white sunglasses. "Watch where you're going." said the boy before running off.

"Yeesh, kid needs to learn manners." she frowned.

The boy ran around a corner and snickered. "Oh man that was too easy she didn't even notice!" he said before looking at what he snatched from her only to find it was the lemon she was eating. "What the...?"

"Enjoying the lemon?" she asked right behind him with a smirk.

"Gah!" he jumped and looked back at her.

"You're not the first lamebrain to try and pick my pockets, but you will be the first I feel bad about clobbering."

The kid dropped the lemon before smirking. "Tough talk coming from a dead bitch! Come on boys!" he called out as several other kids jumped out with weapons aimed at her.

"You're in trouble now skank the name is Lightning Speed Mataro and this is Honno Town's blindest ally. Once we're done with you you'll just be another number in the body count. Get her boys!"

"You got it boss!" the kids smirked and charge the girl giving there own battle cries.

The girl kept a normal expression before in the blink of an eye knocking each one away without flinching.

The boy went slack jawed with fear before the others crawled back to him and all four dropped to their knees. "Don't hurt us! We're sorry!"

"Just like that? Well, normally I'd go ahead and kick someone's ass for doing that." she idly remarked while they paled. "But lucky for you I got more important things to do."

"I don't think I could even be angry when they're this pathetic."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I got somewhere to be." she said and was about to walk away.

"Mataro!" a voice called before the boy was tackled by someone and they started rolling.

"Huh?" the girl blinked. She saw a girl around her age with brown hair in a bowl cut hairstyle in a school girl attire with a blue skirt and white kneesocks who started wrestling with the boy.

"Are you trying to steal from people again you little pickpocket?" questioned the girl while holding one arm behind the boy's back while pinning him to the ground.

"Let go of me Mako!" growled the boy.

"You can't stop me! How many times have I told you to stop with this whole street punk gang stuff your gonna get us all in trouble!" she asked giving the arm a twist. "You better get your little fanny to school."

"Alright alright! I'm sorry!" he cried out. Before the girl named Mako let him go and he ran. "Haha! Psyche! I don't need no stinkin school, cause I'm gonna be a baller, a baller! Later!" the boy then made a mad dash with his gang right behind him

"Ooh! That little stinker!" fumed Mako with a huff before turning to the first girl. "I'm so sorry, are you-" she was interrupted by a loud bell that made her jump. "Sorry! Gotta go! School's gonna start soon!" she said and rushed to get on the nearby trolley. "HEY WAIT! I NEED TO GET ON! COME ON LET ME ON!" she cried and jumped to grab one of the rails. "Oh I got on, yay."

"You'd better get going too." said the voice from the box. "Otherwise you'll end up late."

"Yeah alright." spoke the girl before following the excitable one and ran to catch up before jumping on the trolley.

"Oh, hey again. Goin' my way?" The brown haired girl questioned.

"Well if your way happens to lead to the academy then yeah."

"Oh! Are you a new student? If so, let me be the first to formally welcome you. I'm Mako Mankanshoku."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ryuko." the dark haired girl smiled and pointed her thumb at herself. "So that squirt back there, you know him?"

"Yep, he's my demon seed of a little brother." Mako said tilting her head with an awkward grin and moved her hands behind her head

"No way, you're kidding." Ryuko blinked and looked back.

"I kid you not!" Mako replied with with a serious expression and her hands at her hips. "The Mankanshoku blood runs thick in his veins as it does with me as well," she spoke with pride and steam flaring from her nostril. "We live in that neighborhood, but we manage with what we got!"

"Wow, you almost sound proud to be living in a place that's a few trash piles short of a dump, no offence." Ryuko stated.

"None taken." she waved off with a bubbly tone. "My parents can actually find a lot of stuff in the piles to use and you wouldn't believe some of the stuff we find to sell for scrap." the ride continued uin reached the entrance to the academy grounds.

Looking up Ryuko noticed someone strung up by his arms dressed in a pig costume. "Um, why is he dressed up like that?"

"Oh he stole one of the Academy's special Goku uniforms yesterday and got his butt handed to him by the Disciplinary Committee Chair now he has to hang there in that piggy suit." Mako replied like it was clearly obvious. "It kinda puts me in the mood for bacon."

"Goku Uniforms, I heard of those they give power the students here right? Do you have one?"

"Nope, but if I did it would be super neat! I could get my family out of the slums and into the Second Level, that's where all the one stars live. Like those guys over there." Mako pointed to a group marching by like soldiers dressed in light gray gakuran uniforms with a single large four-pointed star symbol emblazoned on the center of the jacket, and a smaller white star on its collar.

"Um, is it just me, or do they all look the same?"

"Maybe a little. The uniforms are pretty slimming." said Mako moving her hands behind her back. "And FYI there are two more ranks above the one stars and only high rank students can have even one."

"Good to know, but I'm not interested in uniforms. I'm here looking for someone." Ryuko crossed her arms

"Who's that? Friend? Best friend? Sibling? Boyfriend? Girlfriend?" Mako made a sly expression and nudged Ryuko's arm.

"Satsuki Kiryuin."

"WHAAA!" hearing the name made Mako jump in surprise. "Lady Satsuki?! The student council president? The girl in charge of the whole school? Meeting her in person is close impossible." said Mako before a bright light shined from the tower.

"Not this time apparently." spoke Ryuko looking up.

A tall slim woman with an angular face with long dark blue tinted hair and blue eyes walked from the light. She had rather thick eyebrows and a rather large bust and was dressed in white. Her heels clacked and she banged her sword against the ground. "Students of Honnoji Academy! As you know, yesterday one of our Goku uniforms was stolen by a greedy pig who wanted more than he deserved! And now he has been punished for his sin against Honnoji Academy! Those who do not work for what they want are nothing pigs! Let this be a reminder to all who think they can cheat their way through the system I have created!"

"Oh blow it out your ass!"

Mako and all other students nearby gasped, went wide eyed, and turned to Ryuko who was glaring up at Satsuki.

Satsuki glared down at the crowd. "Who dares-" her voice was silenced and her eyes widened as well when her eyes fell on Ryuko. "You!?"

"Long time no see, Sasa!" Ryuko called out with a smirk.

Satsuki felt her eye twitch while the students held their breath. "You know….HOW I HATE THAT NAME!"

"Yeah which is why I like to say it, Sasa." smirked Ryuko while ignoring Mako frantically waving her hands for her to stop.

"Ryuko! Are you insane in the membrane?!" Mako spoke grabbing Ryuko by the arm.

"Nope, just checking to see if she liked my old nickname for her. And lucky me it still pisses her off."

"Insolence!" a deep voice bellowed as a large man stomped towards her. He was a large, muscular young man who had a darker-toned complexion and short blonde hair. His eyebrows were noticeably thick and he wore a pair of small gold earrings in his enlarged earlobes, and was dressed in a Three-Star Goku Uniform.

Mako let out an 'eep' as he came closer and shrank behind Ryuko.

"Your big." Ryuko said looking up at him with her smirk still plastered on her face. "But I've beaten bigger."

"AS DISCIPLINARY COMMITTEE CHAIR, I WILL NOT SIT IDLY BY AS YOU INSULT LADY SATSUKI!" he roared out with veins bulging on his head.

"Halt Gamagori!" Satsuki ordered making the man stop in his tracks and look up at her before, grabbing her sword. "She's mine!" she jumped from the tower and in response Gamagori as he was called charged, knocking down anyone in his path and caught her in his large hands before setting her on her feet.

"Who's this? Your last fuckboy?" smirked Ryuko.

"Ryuko!" Mako spoke pleadingly for her to stop pushing buttons. "You're gonna make them mad...er."

"Trust me Mako, I know what I'm doing."

Gamagori growled before Satsuki began her stride to the girl. The students either stepped back or bowed as she passed by them.

"Man, someone's really up on their high horse." remarked Ryuko with a glare before Satsuki stopped in front of her.

"What are you doing here Ryuko? Speak now before I carve out that sharp tongue of yours."

"Aw, what's the matter Sasa? Aren't you happy to see your badass baby sister?"

'SISTER?!' thought Mako, Gamagoori, and every student there with jaws dropped to the ground.

"Hold it! Time out! Stop!" Mako cried jumping out from behind Ryuko. "So you and she- she and you- WHAT!"

"Oh right, I never mentioned that did I?" asked Ryuko. "My full name it Ryuko Kiryuin, of the Kiryuin Family." she turned to Satsuki. "And you already know my tight ass big sis, Sasa."

"It's Satsuki." she spoke in a firm and cold tone. "Now tell me. What. Are you. Doing. Here?"

"Sorry, but you didn't say please." Ryuko said waving her finger.

"Grrrrr! You are just as spoiled as ever." Satsuki clenched her fist.

"You're just mad because mom liked me more than you." Ryuko finished and stuck out her tongue and pulled on her eye lid. "Neh!"

"Why you little…" growled Satsuki with her eye twitching. "The only thing you got was a spoiled life! You had it all handed to you while I've had to work hard, something you wouldn't know being that you were homeschooled."

"And yet you could never hold a match to me."

"Wrong. I've changed over time and have become more than a match for you."

"What, you gonna fight me?" smirked Ryuko. "That's a laugh."

"In case you haven't noticed, I have a sword."

"Well I got something better than that." she reached into her pocket and pulled out one half of a pair of scissors.

"Tell me you're joking?" Satsuki questioned dryly. "Are you honestly so arrogant that you think you can win with that piece of broken garbage?"

"Heh, just wait." Ryuko said tossing the scissor half into the air where it began to unfold into a larger form and fell downward. Ryuko stuck her hand in the loop and twirled it before she grabbed the handle.

"Woah, that's the biggest scissor blade I ever saw." Mako said with a big smile pointing at the weapon.

"What on earth?" questioned Gamagori as Satsuki stared with mild surprise.

"Jealous? Well you should be." Ryuko held it to her side. "It's bigger than yours, just as portable, and just as tough."

"We'll just see about that." Satsuki said unsheathing her sword making Mako eep and slink away. "Only with combat will your words hold true or not."

"Hey hold up Mako." Ryuko said to the retreating girl and pulled off the case from her back. "Be a friend and hang on to this would ya?"

"Eh? Me?" asked Mako pointing to herself.

"Ryuko!"

"What?" she whispered.

"Don't just hand me off to some stranger!"

"Relax, it'll just be a few minutes and you'll be back with me. Heads up Mako!"

Mako blinked before Ryuko tossed her case at her and she jumped before catching it she took notice to how light it was."

"I trust my friend can look after my things while I kick butt right?"

Mako look at her and blinked before a look of determination. "You betcha Ryuko-chan! Even though I hope it doesn't come to it I will protect your precious case with my life, because that's what friends do for their friends!" she smiled with a thumbs up before taking some distance away. "Kick her butt Ryuko!"

Ryuko gave a thumbs up and turned to Satsuki with a smug grin.

"Shall we begin?" Questioned Satsuki.

"Age before beauty, sis." replied Ryuko as more of an insult.

Satsuki gripped her sword with both hands before lunging at Ryuko with enough power to cause cracks where she stood and swung at her sister's head.

Ryuko waited until her sister was close then moved her sword with only one hand and blocked. The force behind the swipe caused a sudden wind to kick up behind her and made a lot of dust to kick up.

A number of students had to brace for the dust cloud. While some of the smarter ones decided to watch from a safer distance.

"What?" Satsuki breathed in a mix of surprise and irritation.

"Heh, is that all?" Ryuko asked. "I told you, my Scissor Blade is tough."

A number of students stood in shock, none more so than Gamagori who knew first hand how devastating one of Satsuki's strikes could be. "Unbelievable. She blocked a two handed strike from Lady Satsuki with just one of her own and she's still standing?"

"Don't think the battle is over from just one strike." Satsuki said jumping back.

"I won't!" Ryuko lunged and thrust her blade forward. Satsuki parried before throwing a punch that connected with Ryuko's jaw.

Everyone watching expected Satsuki's attack to send her flying, but shockingly Ryuko still stood there and turned her head towards Satsuki with a bit of blood on her lip.

"I'll say this much sis," she wiped the blood from her lip and spat out what littles that was in her mouth. "That left hook of yours has gotten meaner since we last sparred at the mansion."

"Ah, she...she took Lady Satsuki's attack and is still standing." Gamagoori muttered with shock.

"Now that I've seen your punch, TRY THIS!" Ryuko spun and kicked Satsuki making he skid back at least six feet.

"She's unreal." A student from the awes crowd spoke.

"Is she even human?" muttered another.

"She's gotta be Lady Satsuki's sister to take her attack like they're no big deal."

"Awesome." Mako stared at her new friend.

"I'll grind that arrogant smirk of yours into the ground you little brat!" Satsuki bellowed and repeatedly swung at Ryuko. Each one was blocked, but with the ground under Ryuko cracking from the force more and more.

"Dang! She's good." said a young man with green hair holding a bamboo sword over his shoulder. "Hey Nonon why didn't you tell us Satsuki had a sister?"

"Satsuki never wanted her to come up cause they don't get along." spoke a girl with a uniform that looked like a band captain's with a skeleton monkey on the hat with short pink hair. "Trust me on this Sanageyama, there's major bad blood between them. So don't get between them while they're fighting."

"Seeing as how they've been fighting the entire time, I don't doubt that I'm getting some valuable data already." another young man spoke, this one with blue hair, glasses and typing on a computer. The collar of his three star uniform reached over his mouth and parted as he spoke. "I've never seen Lady Satsuki so frazzled in a fight before."

"Have you ever seen her fight someone for this long Inumuta?" Asked Sanageyama.

"No, usually her fights have lasted less than ten seconds, eleven at the most, but this Sister of hers, she almost equal in strength with Lady Satsuki, if not stronger."

"Bite your tongue Inumuta." spoke Gamagoori from below. "Many have tried, but none have come close to Lady Satsuki's strength."

"Getting tired yet Sasa?" Asked Ryuko throwing a kick.

"Not in the slightest." frowned Satsuki ducking under it and threw a punch at Ryuko's stomach.

"Oof!" She ignored the pain and brought the butt of her Scissor blade down on her older sister's head then kneed her in the face. "Gonna have to try harder than that!"

Satsuki stumbled from the blow and rubbed the spot where she was hit. She looked at her hand and saw blood on it. 'Damn her!'

"How ya like that Sasa?"

"Honestly...if I didn't hate you so much I'd be impressed. Even after all these years you still have impeccable fighting abilities. Then again everything always was easy for you." remarked Satsuki standing back up.

"Hey if you can't take the heat get out of the kitchen." she remarked before lunging and swung her leg.

Satsuki grabbed the leg and twisted it sending Ryuko spinning in the air. She bent her own before shooting up at her while swinging her sword.

Ryuko knocked back the sword and stabbed her blade into the ground and planted her get back on solid ground. She pulled out the blade the changed things up and swung her leg up which slammed into her sister's gut making her stumble and clutch her stomach. "Gotta hand it to you Sasa. You've grown really strong since I last saw you. My hand is actually starting to hurt."

"It's not….Sasa…" she said and stood straight. She's muscle through the pain. She was not going to lose not to her sister, not in her school in front of the students. She grabbed her sword and jumped straight up into the air.

At first Ryuko thought she was going to strike at her again, but instead Satsuki shifted in the air, kicking her younger sister in the head knocking her off her feet

"GAH!"

"Ryuko!" Mako cried in worry hugging the case.

Ryuko rolled against the ground while Satsuki ran towards her.

"I will put you in your place!" Satsuki said as she lunged forward.

Ryuko stabbed her blade into the ground and swung herself around before her two feet met Satsuki's face making a loud crack.

"Ooh!" the students cringed.

"That's gotta hurt." the girl named Nonon hissed.

"Boom bitch!" called Ryuko popping her neck. "How's that?"

"Yeah! Way to go Ryuko! You're awesome!" Mako cheered bouncing on her toes.

"Silence!" growled Gamagori to the girl.

"Eek!" Mako flinched in fear.

Satsuki stood back up and could tell her nose was broken.

"Just like old times, eh sis?" asked Ryuko pulling her blade from the ground. "Us fighting, me kicking your ass."

"Yes….everything was always so easy for you." scoffed Satsuki.

"A while after you left I actually started missing our little sparring matches. It just wasn't as fun without you."

"To a point, I agree. It helped me keep on my toes and showed me the difference in our strength, something I've improved on my own."

"I'll tell you what, we'll end this with in last move, whoever draws blood first wins." suggested Ryuko. "How's that sound?"

Satsuki's held a firm expression and put some thought into the suggestion. "Very well then, one last move." she said as she took her stance.

Ryuko held her blade out to the side and gripped it with both hands while all went quiet."Ready….."

All the onlookers watched with baited breath. Gamagori kept up a firm front to hide his nervousness. Mako squeezed the case in her hands while sending a silent prayer for her new friend.

"...GO!" Ryuko called. Both lunged at each other while raising their blades up. "HAAAAAAAA!" they swiped as they passed each other and stood still as stone.

"Did...did they hit each other?" Mako muttered.

"L-Lady Satsuki?" Gamagori murmured.

Satsuki smirked before her eyes widened and she felt a pain in her side before falling down to her knees.

"Heh." Ryuko smirked as a gash formed in her jacket but there was no blood at all. "I win, again."

'Damn It!' thought Satsuki gritting her teeth.

"No! Lady Satsuki!" cried Gamagori running to the Class Presidents side.

As Ryuko shrunk down her scissor blade Mako took a long deep breath as her eyes shined.

"Wow! Ryuko-chan! That was so cool!" the brown haired girl spoke running up to the dark haired girl. "No one has ever been dumb enough to pick a fight with Lady Satsuki. Not that I'm saying you're dumb or anything, but the fact that you brought her to her knees is a miracle unto itself."

"Nah, I'm just that good." smirked Ryuko.

Gamagori growled at the two girls as he helped Satsuki to her feet. "I'll take you to the nurse Lady Satsuki. Then personally deal with those two."

"No. You will leave them be, for now." Spoke Satsuki. "Just get me away so I can get these wounds looked after."

"Eh….As you wish." he obeyed before walking away from the dumbstruck students. "ALL OF YOU GET TO CLASS." Roared Gamagori.

The students flinched and scrambled into the building.

"I can't believe it." said the boy with the bamboo sword. "Satsuki...lost.'

"And to her little sister too." frowned Nonon. "I already hated her, although I thought this time Satsuki would would have come close to winning."

"This has given me tremendous amount of data." spoke the blue haired boy pushing up his glasses.

"Here's your case Ryuko-chan." smiled Mako handing said item to the brunette. "It feels lighter than I expected."

"I travel light." Ryuko said taking the case and slinging it over her shoulder. "I think I started off my first day pretty well." she said and started walking towards the school.

"Don't take this the wrong way Ryuko but...I sort of agree with Satsuki. You are getting a little big headed."

"What? Please, I'm just telling the truth."

"I'm just saying you should be careful. Without you I don't know what I'd do."

"Ugh, could you have picked a sappier line?" questioned Ryuko.

Meanwhile as Ryuko walked she was being observed by a man with his hands in his pockets and sunglasses over his eyes. "This could be trouble. better report this to headquarters."

Later Satsuki sat up in a medical bed with her elites at her sides and a bandage over her nose. "I had hoped to never see her here, at Honnōji."

"I can see why you'd not want her here." remarked the blue haired boy typing at his. The co "Her level of power is astonishing to say the least, it's no wonder you lost."

"BITE YOUR TONGUE INUMUTA!" Gamagori bellowed. "LADY SATSUKI'S LOSS WAS NOTHING BUT A FLUKE ON THAT GIRL'S PART!"

"It was no fluke." Said Satsuki simply and looking down.

"Huh? But Lady Satsuki-"

"Don't patronize me Gamagori, Ryuko was stronger, she always has been." admitted Satsuki with a scowl. "Just seeing her here is enough to ruin everything."

The door was bashed off its hinges and flew by before slamming in the wall. They turned and saw a tall male with short brown hair walk in with the uniform hanging off his waist tied at the front and with red shorts shown with bandages wrapped around his hands and feet.

"Lady Satsuki!" he called. "I have come here to say how sorry I am your weak little sister had a fluke and injured you like this!"

"Takeo Lee, President of the Karate club." Spoke Satsuki. "Why are you here?"

"When that wench insulted you she insulted Honnoji, with your permission I will teach her a lesson for her impudence."

"You should learn not to barge in like that." frowned Nonon.

"Yeah what if Satsuki had been indecent?" Sanageyama questioned. "You'd be peeping on her and then end up dead."

"Lady Satsuki, I apologize for my intrusion but as you know my loyalty is to Honnoji first and always." he bowed his head. "When I think of you fight with your sister I can't help but see it as a stain on Honnoji's honor."

She held her gaze and began to reflect for a moment. "Raise your head."

"Yes Lady Satsuki." he complied.

"Are you willing to risk your life for this school?"

"Without hesitation."

It was silent as she looked at him and nodded. "Very well, you shall deal with her, but if you should fail you will be demoted back to one star."

"Yes Lady Satsuki!" he saluted.

"After you defeat her bring me her weapon as proof, but do not kill her. I may not like my sister but she is still family." she ordered with a cold tone.

"As you wish." he said and made his way out of the room.

"Are you sure that was wise lady Satsuki?" asked Inumuta.

"Yes. I'll see just how far she's come using him and determine if the goku uniforms are enough to challenge her." Satsuki replied "I have a number of students at my beck and call and each one is wearing a goku uniform."

"So if he can't beat her, we have a number of other students to take his place." Nonon grinned. "Want me to get a list just in case he loses?"

"Already on it." spoke Inumuta already holding his computer and brought up the list of Two Star students before handing it to Satsuki.

She took the device and looked over the names. "Quite a few of them. When did I authorize a Cooking Club?"

"Two months ago after the lunch ladies quit because of picky eaters." the blue haired boy answered.

"I need to seriously look over any new clubs." she spoke and scrolled down the list. "Hmm… they all have impressive skills."

"Some more then others." Nonon quipped.

"Inumuta, I want you to keep an eye on Ryuko's fights. If she so much as snaps her fingers I want to know about it." Satsuki spoke and handed the computer back to the boy.

"Yes Lady Satsuki." he took his computer and bowed before walking out.

"Uh, maybe I should help him try to find a weakness." suggested Sanageyama. "Good eyes, remember?"

"Good idea, go with him.

"Get some rest Lady Satsuki" said Gamagori her blankets up. " you need to heal."

"You don't have to worry so much about me Gamagori," she said to him as she laid down. "I'll be back on my feet soon enough."

"Get well soon Lady Satsuki." waved Nonon as she made her way out of the room. Gamagori bowed before he too left Satsuki to rest. Leaving Satsuki to stare at the ceiling with images of her sister appearing before her eyes.

"Ryuko." she spoke with a malicious tone.

Around lunch time Ryuko and Mako walked outside to enjoy their food while 'like they had the rest of the day' the students stared at the new student.

"So how long have you and your family been here in Honno?" asked Ryuko.

"As long as I can remember that's for sure, ever since I was an itty bitty baby." Mako replied. "Is it true your family is so rich that your entire house is made of gold? With a golden garage and golden furniture, do you bath in golden showers?"

"Uh...no, no, no, and ew. You know what golden shower means don't you?"

She tapped her chin. "Where you melt gold down and let it wash over you?"

"Not...exactly." Ryuko said before making a gesture for her to come closer and whispered into her ear.

"EEEEWWWW! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew!" grimaced Mako shaking her head. "How can anyone find that kinky!"

"I don't know, and I don't wanna find out. But even though my house isn't 24k gold we are pretty rich. We sell clothing to over 90% of the planet."

"Wow, is it true you also have a pool as big as several football fields?"

"No but the bath is pretty big." she remarked while they sat down on a nice spot on a giant chain. "It's the size of your average pool only not as deep."

"Your parents must be real hard workers Ryuko." said Mako kicking her feet back and forth.

"Parent, we just got a mom." frowned Ryuko. "I never really knew my father. Mom said he was a total scumbag so she kicked him to the curb. The first years of my life it's just been Me, Satsuki, and our mother Ragyo." Ryuko said pulling a picture from her pocket. It showed a younger Ryuko and Satsuki standing in front of a woman with black styled hair that came down to her neck.

"Wow! she looks so pretty." Mako said with a smile.

"Yeah, and that's us, before my sister started getting on each others nerves, and even with all the stress we caused her, she still has her looks."

"From what I heard she must be super duper busy. I've seen her office building on TV and in the papers it's huge!"

"She's…..taking some down time." Ryuko looked away as she frowned and put the picture back in her pocket. "I'm not really sure when she'll be back."

"Well I wish her the best of luck." Mako smiled giving a thumbs up. "Hey want one of my mom's famous mystery croquettes?"

"Sure, it sounds tasty." she said taking one of the croquettes and popped it in her mouth. "Mhhh, not bad."

"Thanks, they're my mom's best dish. She makes them all the time. And you never know what they're gonna taste like. Like maybe there's chicken in one or fish in another."

"So she just puts random foods in them?"

"Yep, and whatever else she finds. Hey you should come to my place after school!"

"Nah, I have a little place outside of town my mom set up for me. Guess she knew it was a bad idea for me and Satsuki to share any living space."

"Awww." Mako whined.

"Ryuko Kiryuin!"

Both blinked and turned around to see Takeo.

"Prepare yourself, I have been sent by Lady Satsuki to defeat you for your insolence!"

"Oh? So Sasa needed to sent one of her underlings after getting her ass kicked? Mako you know this guy?"

"Takeo Lee, president of the school's Karate Club."

"Karate, Huh this should be quick?"

"You won't be so arrogant after I display the power of my martial arts skills, then I shall bring your weapon to Lady Satsuki!" he said as he took a stance. "Prepare yourself!"

"Meh, can you wait after lunch? I'm hungry."

"Grrr...POWER PALM!" he cried and thrust his hand forward and launched a hand shaped burst of air at them knocking the girls off the chain

"Woah!" cried Mako before seeing her food land on the dirt. "Huh! My mystery croquettes!" she whined as cartoonish streams of tears trailed down her face.

"Heh, not bad." remarked Ryuko skidding on her feet. "I'll admit you got moves punk, but I went toe to toe with Satsuki."

"I will make certain your dishonor of Lady Satsuki and the school is wiped clean along with you!"

"I take it from that outfit that you're one of those Two Stars right?" she questioned as she pulled out her scissor blade.

"Yes, and it was given to me through the kindness of lady Satsuki."

"If I could beat her and her stupidly gaudy ass goku uniform you'll be a walk in the park!" yelled Ryuko as she charged.

"Wait Ryuko-chan! Satsuki doesn't wear a goku uniform!" Mako called out.

"What?" Ryuko said in shock and looked back at Mako.

"Hiyaaa!" cried out Takeo lunging and sent Ryuko flying to the side due to a roundhouse kick.

"Gah!" she bounced along the ground and slammed into a wall.

"Ryuko-Chan!" cried Mako running over and looking down at her. "Are you alright?"

"Argh…damn it." she groaned and got back on her feet.

"Interesting." said Inumuta looking down at the fight with Sanageyama standing next to him.

"What is?"

"Lee used more than half of his power in that one kick and yet she's still capable standing."

"You saw her fight Satsuki with ease, so this fight might not end up that differently."

"Yes, but even someone on par with Satsuki should be showing at least some sign of pain from broken bones at the might of a Goku empowered human, but look at her."

Ryuko stood back up and turned to the fighter. "Alright, looks like you got better moves then I thought."

"I have not even begun to fight. Relinquish your weapon and surrender." ordered Takeo.

"You want this blade? You'll have it over my dead body."

"So be it! POWER KICK!" he jumped and kicked at her, sending a construct of his foot at her.

She jumped and rolled out of the way as the construct smashed into the wall. "Damn this is nuts. I heard goku's gave you power but this is almost supernatural."

"Ryuko-chan look out!"

"Huh?"

"100 FISTS OF FURY!" yelled Takeo rapidly throwing punches at his opponent forming fist constructs that rained down at her.

Ryuko went wide eyed as the fists crashed down onto the spot creating a dust cloud.

"That should do it." Sanageyama spoke almost disappointed.

"You don't sound happy for Lee's victory." Inumuta said glancing at his fellow Three Star.

"I….was just hoping for a bigger fight, that's all." he said hiding the real reason.

"No! Ryuko!" Mako yelled as Takeo approached the dust cloud.

"Now I will take your weapon and drag you back in shame for all to see." the dust cleared and he was soon able to make out a shape before his eyes went wide. "What?"

Ryuko was sitting on her knees covered in welts with one hand on the ground and the other on her weapon as she breathed heavily.

"Woah, she's barely bleeding." remarked Sanageyama.

"Yet she still took a great deal of damage." Inumuta stated. "Another attack like that and this fight will be over."

"Impressive to see someone still conscious after that attack, but you will fall like all the others."

"Don't count….on it." she groaned.

"Stay down Ryoku! You'll die!" Mako called.

"Ryuko! RYUKO! What's going on! I can't see." the case started to shake which got Mako's attention.

"Huh?"

"Time to end this." Takeo said as he took a stance.

Mako saw the case shaek more and started undoing the latches. Suddenly something jumped out making her fall back in shock. "Wah!" it landed on the ground and Mako was able to get a good look at it. It looked like a sailor uniform mostly black with red parts, a red strap on its right sleeve and one part that looked like an eye with the other looking where an eye would be if it wasn't crossed out like a scar. The oddest thing was that it was standing on its own.

"Ryuko! Over here." It waved its sleeves and began hopping towards her.

"Senketsu! Stay back!" Ryuko called back making Takeo blink and looked behind him.

"What on earth!?"

"Uh, Inumuta tell me you see the jumping sailor uniform too." said Sanageyama pointing down at it.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't."

"Thank god," sighed the green haired boy, "I thought I was going crazy."

"Ryuko you need to put me on!"

Ryuko huffed and looked at the uniform. "Fine, but if you say I was being arrogant before we're gonna have a problem." she said rushing past Takeo and jumped to grab the outfit and quickly put on. "Oi! Jackie Chan knock off you in so much trouble now!" she reached for the strap on the sleeve and pushed down on it. Small needle pricked her skin and her blood flowed through it.  
"LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZE!"

"Life Fiber what?!" he cried out as all watching saw a bright light over come Ryuko and made them look away.

As the light subsided the onlookers got quite an eye full and those with drinks did spit takes.

Her hair became even more feathery and is accented with vibrant red undertones and horn-like clips. The sailor suit itself also underwent a significant change in appearance. The "eyes" extended into wing-shaped crests jutting out from Ryūko's shoulders and the upper and lower parts transform into a black, skimpy suit of armor with red stripes. The top section of the armor covered Ryuko's neck, lower-jaw, arms, and upper breasts, and possessed a red, triangular ventilation grill centered on Ryuko's upper back. The top armor piece was connected to her skirt by three red strings (two in front, one in back), leaving everything between the underside of her breasts and her waist exposed. Her legs were also covered with thigh-height, high-heeled boots.

"Wow…." spoke Mako with awe and wide eyes at the new clothing. Sanageyama had a nosebleed while Inumuta blinked in shock.

"Ah, now this is much better ." Ryuko said tightening her fist. "Now let's see if you can kick me down now."

Takeo gawked with his jaw slack. Her attire left little to the imagination and showed off her curves almost too well. "W...W….What kind of outfit is that?!"

"This? This is my Kamui, Senketsu!" she declared. "And if you're starting to get cold feet, I'd run now cause with this fella, cause this time I'm not holding anything back." she said pointing her blade at him.

He frowned and kept his stance. "Even with your change in clothing, I will still defeat!"

"Then put your money where your mouth is. Lets see that fancy fist trick again."

"If you insist!" He spoke and jumped into the air. "100 FISTS OF FURY!" he called out while sending the rain of fists at Ryuko who stood there.

She swung her blade with superhuman speed and slashed each one. Each one dispersed as they were cut down with everyone watching going even more wide eyed.

"Impossible!" Takeo spoke landing back on the ground and stared at Ryuko.

"Now it's my turn." she grinned. She rushed at him and punched him the face. This caused him to get sent flying through the air much harder. When he slammed into the wall it cracked from the impact.

"Daaamn!" Sanageyama spoke with shock. "How did she do that?"

"If you're done ogling and making so much noise I could record this properly." spoke Inumuta as Ryuko walked towards the downed captain.

"What? is that all you got?" She asked. "Not much of a fighter if you're suppose to be the captain of the karate club."

That made Takeo growl at her. "I have had enough with you!"

"Oh? Well come on buddy, give me your best shot." she said making a taunting gesture.

He held up his hand which started to expand in size. "KARATE GOD FINAL CHOP!"

"Ryuko-chan!" cried out Mako in worry as Takeo swung the hand down onto the girl.

She jumped back as the chop hit the ground creating a shockwave knocking the students off their feet. She held her blade with two hands before it extended in size into a two handed weapon. "Decapitation Mode!"

The rest were stunned as Ryuko lunged at the man and took a long swipe at him that sent him flying into the air before his Goku tore from his body in shreds.

"Ooooh." spoke Mako since the man crashed to the ground naked while a red strand slid into Ryuko's suit.

"Someone get this guy a pair of pants." Ryuko chuckled and her outfit reverted back to normal.

"Ryuko, don't get a big head, Again." spoke the voice.

"RYUKO-CHAN!" Mako cried and jumped at Ryuko.

"Oof!" gasped Ryuko from the tackle and slightly stumbled. "Mako?"

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" she cried out. "How'd you do that? Where'd you get your uniform? Is it painful? Does it pitch you when you transform? Is your clothing alive?"

"Eh...look I can't say too much right now." she replied. "And can you get off me?"

Some time later in the nurse's office the Karate club captain was on his knees near Satsuki's bed.

"You failed me Lee." spoke Satsuki looking down at the captain. "I ask one thing of you and you fail."

"I apologize completely Lady Satsuki for my failure."

"He may have failed," Inumuta said as he and Sanageyama walked in. "but we did not."

"Oh? How so?"

"Apparently your sister has herself some fancy threads." Replied Sanageyama as Inumuta opened his laptop. "And….well take a look for yourself."

The laptop was held out for her to see. She noticed the Jumping sailor suit and let out a gasp. "A...A Kamui?"

"You know what it is?" asked Sanageyama with surprise.

"More than you could know." She glowered, "Hand me the phone, I need to call my mother."

"Here you go." spoke Sanageyama handing Satsuki the phone.

Satsuki dialed her mother's personal number and held the phone to her ear. For a whole minute she waited before it went to voicemail. "That's odd, normally mother always answers."

"What do thinks wrong?"

"I don't know...but I have a sneaking suspicion my sister does."


	2. Chapter 2

At the end of the day Mako was walking out of school with Ryuko and discreetly glancing at her friends strange outfit.

Without warning the 'eye' of the outfit looked at her.

"Yipe!" the brown haired girl flinched.

"You seem a little jumpy," Ryuko said to her friend "are you okay Mako?"

She shook her head and pointed at the eye. "Ryuko-chan! I think your outfit is alive, it keeps looking at me!"

"Oh is that what you're worried about?" she spoke with a laugh. "Don't worry, he isn't gonna bite, And Senketsu quit scaring her." she said looking down to him.

"I can't help it, she's the one who keeps looking at me."

"Hey Mako, can you try not to stare so much? I think he's shy." smirked Ryuko while Senketsu glared up at her.

"I am not!" he shot back.

Mako looked at her confused. "Ryuko-chan, are you talking to your outfit?"

"Eh, yeah." she admitted. "I know this might sound like I'm crazy, but somehow I'm able to understand him. It's like we share a mental connection."

Mako looked at her and tilted her head. "Huh?"

"I think all this might be going over her head Ryuko." Senketsu commented.

"I think you're right." Ryuko admitted scratching her cheek.

"So does that mean you can talk to all clothes? Can you tell me what my skirt is thinking? Are my panties gossiping about me?"

"It's not like that. Senketsu is…..a special case. He's what's known as a Kamui."

"Is that a new type of sailor uniform?"

"You could say that." Ryuko replied.

"How does its change like it did before?"

"Well….it's kinda gross in a way. In exchange for my blood Senketsu gives me power." she said before pointing at the strap in her sleeve. "there's a small needle in this strap that draws my blood and sends it soaking into the fibers."

"EWWWW!" spoke Mako with a grimace while shuddering.

"I told you it was gross, but he never takes my blood by force. We have this weird relationship." she said before hugging herself with a dreamy look on her face. "But all in all he's still the best friend I could ask for."

"Thanks." spoke Senketsu forming a smile while Mako snapped her fingers.

"Oh! I think I get it now! You two are secretly in a relationship with benefits, right?"

"Say what!?" the two flinched.

"It all makes sense now! Your expression, wearing him so close, and if he drinks your blood, that means he's like a vampire. I read how they do that to girls they really really like."

"Its nothing like that!" the pair snapped at her making her jump. 'What is with her?'

"Sorry sorry sorry sorry." Mako said repeated bowing.

"Ryuko, I think this girl is missing a few marbles."

"I could have told you that."

"Hey, I know you gotta get home and all but why not come to my place for a little bit?" Mako suggested. "My parents would love to meet you."

"Uh...well I don-"

"Come on!" Mako said before grabbing Ryuko's hand and dragging her off.

"Hey!" Ryuko got out and as she took notice of how strong Mako was. 'I guess we're going.'

Unbeknownst to any of the three, they were being watched. It was a man with scruffy blue hair, large sunglasses covering his eyes, black pants and a white buttoned up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. "Ok time for some sleuthing." he said before following them.

Meanwhile Sanageyama and Inumuta were speaking to the president of the sewing club Shiro Iori who was looking at the pictures of Senketsu and Ryuko the two provided for him.

"Hmm, interesting, very interesting." Shiro said and tapped the mask over his nose and mouth. "And you say it was moving on its own?"

"Yes, like it was it's own being." Inumuta spoke. "We figured you might know something given your skillset."

"So what can you tell us?" asked Sanageyama.

"Honestly I'm at a loss myself. But whatever it is, it's clear that it's made of life fibers. The real question is, what percentage?"

"Well it had to have been enough to beat a two star, possibly the same amount as our three star uniforms." Inumuta assumed. "Maybe even a four stars worth."

"I highly doubt that. The amount of life fibers a body can handle varies. One star uniforms are made of ten percent life fibers which most people can endure, two star uniform are more taxing the body being made of twenty percent life fibers, but still tolerable. However pushing the amount above a three stars, which are made of thirty percent, would cause who knows what sort of damage. But, it would be an interesting thing to test out."

"Wait you don't know what would happen?" Asked Sanageyama.

"Not a clue," Shiro shook his head. "Lady Satsuki told me never to exede thirty percent."

"I'll ask for her permission to see if she'll allow it." spoke Inumuta before typing on his phone and held it up to his ear and waited for an answer.

"What is it?" answered Satsuki.

"Apologies lady Satsuki but we've been speaking with Shiro Iori, he would like permission to increase the amount of life fibers put in the Goku Uniforms."

"Does this have anything to do with my sister?"

"More like scientific curiosity as to why we never exceed three stars."

"...if you can manage to make a uniform higher ranked than three without incident, then I'll allow it. But I want at least one of the Elite Four to keep watch because if there's too much it could cause chaos at the school. And if anything happens to the wearer you and Shiro will be held responsible."

"I understand lady Satsuki." the blue haired young man spoke and hung up the phone. "You have the go ahead Shiro."

"Excellent, I'll start gathering the material and get the rest of the club together, this will be a big project. All I need is to know who will be wearing it, a design, and I can get started."

"You leave that to us." Sanageyama stated.

Ryuko looked around at the neighborhood as Mako dragged her while noting how bad Mako and her family must have had it considering how low maintenance it was. "This place is disgusting." she said looking at a person in a skimpy outfit who winked at her and made a chill go down her spine. Whether it was a really ugly woman or a transvestite was impossible to tell.

"Here we are!" cheered Mako stopping in front of a house that looked extremely small. "Cozy ain't it?"

"Well, that's one word for it." Ryuko said awkwardly. She was yanked again as Mako opened the door and brought her in.

"I'm home!" Mako called. "And I brought a friend!"

Ryuko got her to let go of her and rubbed the spot before spotting her little brother poke his head out and go wide eyed. "Sup."

"Hey, the little kid who likes to play pickpocket."

"Did you go to school?" Mako asked her brother while trying to look stern but seem more cute in response.

"What do you think?" he responded boredly before getting picked up by Mako who sat down and set him over her lap. "Hey! Let go of me!"

"You didn't listen so I'm gonna have to do my duty as your big sibling!" she said and paddled his rump.

"Ow! OW! OW! OW! Quit it! OW!" he got out while struggling to get away while Ryuko snickered at the sight before looking around the house.

'It's as small as it is from the outside.' Ryuko thought.

"Okay Mako, I think he's had enough." said a woman with a smile on her face who had brown hair like the girl in a bun and with an apron over her clothes.

"Ok mom." she replied setting her brother down who winced and rubbed his butt. "I brought home a new friend, meet Ryuko Kiryuin. Ryuko, this is my mom Sukuyo Mankanshoku"

"Oh, nice to meet you." greeted the woman before tapping her chin. "Did I hear Mako right when she said Your last name was Kiryuin?"

"Yep, I'm Satsuki's little sister."

That made Sukuyo gasp while Mataro stared at Ryuko with a slack jaw.

"Oh my, well it's a good thing I cleaned up."

"She calls this clean?" Senketsu questioned looking around. "I'm pretty sure I saw a rat scurry nearby."

Mataro saw the Kamui's eye move and felt slightly creeped. 'What the hell…'

"Can she stay for supper?" asked Mako.

"Actually I gotta-"

"Of course she can." the woman said eagerly.

"Wha-"

"Where's dad?" Mako questioned.

"He went out to look for a new TV." her mother replied

"Aw man you mean we need another one?" she questioned disheartedly "We didn't even have the one we have now a whole day."

"Well luckily he said the electronics store might be throwing out some old models so the next one might work longer." mataro said happily.

"You guys go through TV's often?"

"One every other week, a month if we're lucky." spoke Mataro. "I could get us a flat screen from one of the ritzier places on the upper levels, but mom here doesn't like it when I steal."

"Alright kids, go wash up for dinner." Sukuyo said.

"Uh where's the bathroom." Ryuko said looking around.

"Outside." Said mataro.

Ryuko paled before the door burst open.

"I found one!" a rotund man yelled holding a TV in his arms.

"Way to go dad!" grinned Mataro as the man lugged it over and set it on a table before the boy moved as quick as a flash and hooked the wires up to the old outlet. "Now lets see how she runs." he said and hit the power button, but it didn't turn on. "Huh, what the…"

"What's wrong with this thing." The man said before opening the top and saw it was empty.

"Dad! This is just the casing!" Mataro yelled in anger.

"I thought it felt a little light." he said before groaning. "It took me all day to find this thing. I searched trash bin after trash bin."

"Barazo, before you worry about the tv, say hello to Mako's new friend. Say hello to Satsuki Kiryuin's younger sister, Ryuko."

Barazo blinked and looked at the girl who gave a small wave. "A Kiryuin? In our house?"

"Yup, I'm her genuine sister, sorry if she can be a bitch." Ryuko said to him. "And I know it's not my place to say, but no human being should live like this, especially a family of four."

"Oh it's not a problem for us, we've lived like this for years." spoke Mako like it was no big deal.

"Still, if you want you guys want you can come stay with me at my family's summer home outside of town."

"Really?" spoke Mako in surprise. "You would let us stay with you?"

"Yeah, I'm not as heartless and tight assed as my sister." Ryoko replied. "Beside, there's plenty of room at my place."

Mataro's eyes started getting glossy before he ran over and hugged her legs while rubbing his cheek against them. "You rock boss! Thank you!"

"Uh...you're welcome?" she replied.

"Guts!" came another voice as a small dog with a sweater on came walking into the room.

"Hey Guts guess what? We're moving into a summer home." Mataro said to the dog.

"Guts?" it replied before noticing Ryuko and walked over before it began licking her leg.

"Eh…"

"You walked right into that one Ryuko." Senketsu said.

"Wow, I must say that's very generous of you." smiled Barazo. "If there's anything you'd like in return just let us know."

"You can let Mataro and the dog stay in Satsuki's old room." Ryuko said with a sadistic grin.

"Woohoo! Your the best boss!"

"Guts!"

"Pack your things everyone." Baraso said. "We leave ten minutes."

The family scattered leaving only Mako who looked at Ryuko.

"Ryuko-chan?"

"Yeah Mako?"

"You're the best!" she cheered before pulling Ryuko into a bone crushing hug.

"No...problem." she groaned out while stunned Mako could have this much strength. 'Where does she get all this strength?"

"Can you get her to let go?" groaned Senketsu.

Ths family hopped in their car and headed out of town. It was a little small so Ryuko was squished against one of the sides. It was a small vehicle. It had two seats in front, but there was a space in the back like a pickup truck where Mako, her brother, and Guts were riding in.

"So which direction should I turn up ahead?" asked Barazo

"Just keep following this road and go that way." Ryuko pointed out with her finger. 'Why didn't I just sit in the back?'

After a few minutes of driving they came upon their destination. The family gasped at the sight of the large mansion while they got out of the truck.

"Ahh, the old summer cottage." Ryuko smiled looking up at the building with her hands on her hips. "Still looks the same like I remembered it."

"This is what you call a cottage!" Mataro called out before Ryuko lead them inside.

"I'm home!" Ryuko called with her voice Echoing through the house

Instantly the sounds of stampeding footsteps came out like a wave before several butlers and maids appeared in lines that made a path for them leading farther inside. "Welcome Ryuko-sama." the greated with a bow.

The Mankanshoku's jaws dropped as Ryuko looked back at them.

"Well, what do ya think?"

"So….so many servants." spoke Sukuyo in shock.

"Everyone this is the Mankanshoku family. They're going to be staying here, so treat them with the same respect you would me."

"Yes Ryuko-sama." They said before one of the butlers walked up. He had grey hair and a well groomed mustache that blocked his mouth from sight.

"James!" Ryuko smiles widely and ran up to hug him while giggling "I haven't seen you in years."

"Nor I you, it's great to have you back young miss."

"Have you been the one keeping this place in shape?"

"Of course. As chief of staff, it is my sworn duty to make sure everything is in order." he said clenching his fists.

"Well can you get some food whipped up? Oh also set up the empty room next to mine for my new friend Mako, set up Satsuki's old room for Mataro and Guts, and the master bedroom for Mr. And Mrs. Mankanshoku, mom won't care."

"As you wish Ryuko-sama, shall I let them know you've arrived?"

"My mother is not to be disturbed for the time being, and Satsuki...well she can just sit around all day in her damned ivory tower."

"I see, well then I will make sure everything is perfect for you and your guests." he said before snapping his fingers making the servants disperse. "Please make yourselves at home." he said with a bow and turned on his heels before walking away.

"You heard him guys, go on and enjoy yourselves." spoke Ryuko before walking. "Pools out back, and if you need directions feel free to ask any of the butlers or maids."

"Woohoo!" cheered Mataro before he and Mako ran off with Guts following.

"I don't think I'll ever get use to living in such a big house." Sukuyo said looking around. "Just how big is it anyway?"

"Not as large as you might think." said an elderly maid walking up to them with her hands behind her back and a slightly slouched posture. "Living in this house for so long anyone of us servants can literally trek it blindfolded."

"Wow! These stairs go on forever!" called Barazo looking up at the spiralling staircase.

"Yes it's it does appear that way at first glance, but you'll get use to it in time."

Sukuyo looked to her before speaking. "How long have you been here miss…"

"Just call me Juniper." she Replied with a smile. "And to answer your question, I've been in service to the Kiryuin family for the past 32 years now."

"That's incredible."

Juniper made a small chuckle. "Well after all I owe everything to the Kiryuin's, if it weren't for Lady Ragyo's kindness I would still be on the streets."

"Really?" the couple questioned in surprise.

"Oh yes. Everyone here has a story to tell." Juniper said staring off. "Thieves, vagabonds, prostitutes, everyone here has been one of those things or another. But Ragyo took us in and made us who we are today. Her's is a family of humanitarians and they will help anyone in need, if their help is accepted."

"What? But that's….I mean it sounds amazing, but if that's true, then why is Satsuki so different?" questioned Barazo."

Juniper sighed and lost her smile. "Every family has at least one black sheep. She shows kindness, but only when it suits her needs. Especially when there could be a chance she may best her sister."

"Do they really hate each other that much?"

"In a way." Juniper nodded. "Ragyo has seemed to favor Ryuko over Satsuki for some reason. This has made the young Miss Satsuki somewhat cold and spiteful."

'That would explain a lot.' the two thought.

"Well I should be going, chores to do you know." she remarked before walking off down a random hallway and waved. "If you need me just give ring."

"We will, thank you." waved Sukuyo

Meanwhile Mataro was walking through the halls with his hands in his pockets and whistling a tune. He came to an intersection and walked by James who spared a glance at the boy before grabbing his collar. "Gak! Hey! What's the big idea?"

"Turn out your pockets." James spoke.

"What? You accusing me of something?"

"I said turn them out, now." he said leering down at the boy with a stern gaze.

Mataro gulped and reached in before pulling out a small pristine jade egg.

"Have you no shame?" James said to him. "Ryuko-sama takes you into her home and you repay her kindness by attempting to rob her."

"S-Sorry, it's a habit of mine." he gulped. "I got it when I had to be quick with my hands to grab stuff we needed. You're not going to rat me out are you?"

"Not so long as you put it back where you found it, along with anything else your sticky fingers swiped." James stated.

"How'd you know anyway?" Mataro questioned.

"You were trying too hard to act innocent. It's an easy tell."

"Damn it!" Mataro berated.

"Believe me my boy, the life of a thief is no life at all." he remarked letting go of his collar and walked off. "I should know, I was one of the best."

Mako was looking up with her eyes wide. She found her way into a room with the biggest flat screen she had ever seen. "Wow, it's so…..beautiful."

Ryuko walked by and stopped at the door. "There you are."

"Ryuko-chan! This TV is bigger than our house!"

"That's a bit of an exaggeration, it's only 64 inches." she said walking in. "We have dozens back home. Really if you watch it so much it kinda loses it's luster." she grabbed the remote and handed it to mako. "Here, give it a try."

"Oh! Really?"

"I'd be insulted if you didn't." Ryuko smiled as Mako took the remote held to the tv and pressed the power button. Instantly the tv went to life with a big boom sound that made them reel back.

"Too loud! Too loud! Too loud!" yelled Mako mashing the volume down button repeatedly. Once it was at a suitable volume she sighed. Her eyes widened seeing the picture appear and started to flip from channel to channel in wonder. "Wow, this is the bestest day of my life!"

"Just don't get too close or you'll hurt your eyes."

As the sun set everyone gathered in the dining room for dinner, There was an enormous spread which made all of them hang their jaws with awe.

"Wow. I don't know how the six of us are going to eat all this." said Mako.

"We're not." Ryuko said leaving them confused. "In my family we eat alongside the servants. And everyone gets their fair share."

"That seems nice, now we get company." smiled Sukuyo.

Mataro ran up to a chair and reached for a turkey leg when his had was slapped away by Ryuko. "Ow!" the boy whined.

"Where are your manners?" Ryuko questioned. "We have to wait for everyone else."

"Sorry."

"Honestly Mataro," spoke Sukuyo firmly. "We are guests here."

"I said sorry." he frowned before the servants began to file in and take their seats.

"James, is everyone here?"

"Yes Ryuko-sama." James

"Great."

All of the servants put the napkins on their laps with the Mankanshoku family and Ryuko doing the same.

Their drinks were poured and James held up his glass. "Before we begin, I would like to make a toast, to the return of our young Miss Ryuko."

"To Miss Ryuko." the servants chorused together. "Kanpai!"

"Kanpai!" the family added as they and the servants lifting their drinks.

Everyone was given a plate and began to dig in. A plate was even set on the floor for Guts. The dog jumped and began digging in with a hunger that matched his owners as they chowed down.

'Man, they sure are hungry.' thought Ryuko.

"They're like animals" Senketsu said.

"Be nice, they probably have trouble getting groceries." whispered Ryuko.

As they all dug in they were unaware of the person in black spying on them from the window as he took pictures.

'Why would the girl bring a family of civilians she just met here? Does she have some ulterior motive? Maybe trying to recruit them? I need more data.' he thought before slinking away. Then pulled out a phone and hit speed dial. "Control, I need a scan around my current position, wide spread, primary target: life fibers."

"Understood, commencing scan at once." said a woman on the the other end. The man waited a few minutes before she came back. "Scan complete, results: Slightly above moderate. Threat level: minimal."

"Hmm, even still, I better keep a close eye out just in case she tries anything behind closed doors." he muttered. "Thank you control, continue scans periodically to be safe. We have another Kiryuin based here, the younger sister. Inform the other top brass. I will continue observing from my end."

"Understood."

He hung up and pocketed the phone before looking back at the house. "I will find out what's going on here." before he went on to search the premises.

Once dinner was over Mako decided to take a bath. "Hey Ryuko-chan, where's the bathroom at, I wanna wash up."

"In that case you want the grand bath, this way." she said leading the way. "You can even borrow some of my clothes after you're done." My mother had some outfits shipped over in the event she had to send me here."

"Cool! Thanks Ryuko-chan." Mako said. They walk up to a pair of double doors and the minute Ryuko opened Mako was stunned. "WOW!"

Inside was a bath that had steaming water squirting from the mouths of dragon statues. The water was clear and was even steaming in some spots.

"You think this is impressive wait until you see the one at Kiryuin Manor." remarked Ryuko before she saw Mako's clothes stay in place and fall down before turning to see said girl jump towards it.

"Well she's certainly excitable." Senketsu quipped.

"You're just now noticing?"

Mako's head shot out of the water before she looked at her new friend. "Hey Ryuko come on in, the water's great."

"Alright I'm coming."

"Are you sure that's wise Ryuko? You know how you get." Senketsu said.

"Relax, I'll be fine." she whispered before pulling him off her. She started working on taking her bra and panties off before tossing them aside and moved into the water. "Mmhhhh that's good."

Mako was doing backstrokes in the water while spraying some out of her mouth like a fountain. While on the roof the intruder was walked along the roof hoping to find away in. He approached the skylight to the grand bath and looked inside.

"Hmm, she's not so bad, especially if she lives to be a young adult."

"Wow, this is like a pool." Mako spoke.

"Yeah, everyone thinks that at first." spoke Ryuko sinking her body in the water while watching Mako's bare breasts jiggle from her swimming. Her wet skin reflecting the moonlight that shined down on bath through the skylight above. Her heart beat faster and her body grew warm as she found it hard to breath. 'Crap.' *Gulp* "Uh...H-H-Hey M-Mako, what size a-are you?"

"Oh here we go again." Senketsu muttered rolling his eye.

"Huh? Well last time I checked I was about four feet and ten inches."

"I, uh...I meant cup size." Ryuko clarified as she slowly moved closer to her friend.

"Oh! I'm about a C, but my mom says by the time I hit 18 they'll be a firm D, maybe DD if I'm lucky and drink lots of milk. She was actually bigger when she was my age." she replied turning her back to the approaching Ryuko as she thought.

"Whats she doing?" the intruder questioned to himself

'Oh man, I've never gotten so close to someone that stacked. One little feel couldn't hurt, she might even like it. Yeah. Just one. Little. Feel.' she thought before wrapping her arms around Mako and pressing against her back.

The intruder wasn't expecting to see something like this.

"Huh?" Mako blinked turning to look at Ryuko. "Ryuko-chan, are you gonna wash my back?"

"I'm sorry." Ryuko said leaving Mako momentarily confused before going stiff as the former's hands went to her breasts.

"Ah! Ryuko-chan, that's not my back!"

"I'm sorry Mako, I...I just can't help myself." Ryuko's cheeks were red and it was hard for her to catch her breath as squeezed the mounds of flesh.

"Ah!" gasped Mako. "R-Ryuko-chan, I didn't know you were into girls."

"Don't get the wrong idea. It's just...whenever I'm with someone else, and we're both in the buff, I get the odd sensation to cover them, with my body." she said resting her chin on Mako's shoulder. "I just can't help myself."

"Oooh, sounds like someone might be bi." remarked Mako while getting her chest squeezed again.

"It's not really about sexuality. More like being in contact, just skin to skin." she remarked while sighing as she rubbed her head against Mako's neck. "I hope this doesn't make you feel uncomfortable."

"Holy cow." the intruder took out his camera from the utility belt around his waist and started taking pictures. 'This isn't me being a pervert or creep, it's just photographic evidence. Besides, she started it, this might be a sign she wants to take advantage of that girl.' he thought trying to reassure himself.

"Actually this is comfy, I've always wondered what it was like doing this with another girl, but now I wanna touch your breasts."

"Uhhhh...," Ryuko stopped and was left stunned by what she heard. "What?"

"Yeah, I mean it's only fair since you're manhandling my girls." she pointed out while Ryuko blinked.

"Wow, that's...unexpected." she said before staring off.

"Ryuko, are you going to keep holding her or are you gonna let her cop a feel?" asked Senketsu with a groan.

"I'm letting it all sink in." Ryuko growled before letting go of Mako.

"Turn around and I'll do you next." Mako said with a smile and turned to Ryuko.

Ryuko compiled, but as Mako was about to move her arms around her she took notice on the scar on the back of Ryuko's neck that reached down between to her shoulders. It looked like she had been cut open over her spine and stitched up. "Ryuko-chan, what happened to your neck?"

"Huh?"

"There's a scar right here." she said moving a finger over the scar.

This didn't go unnoticed by the man spying on them who tried getting a closer look and get a good shot.

"Oh that, I don't really know." she replied. "It happened when I was still a baby. My mom doesn't like to talk about it."

"It looks like you had some surgery, reminds me of the ones my dad does." Mako said with a frown.

"All I know is that whatever caused it was the reason my mom divorced my dad." spoke Ryuko looking at the water with a sad expression. "I don't remember much about him. All I've been told is that it's better that I don't remember him."

"Aww." Mako hugged Ryuko from behind, her chest rubbing against her back. "That's so sad."

"But I try not to let it get me down." Ryuko smiled back at her friend. "Thanks though for caring."

"Anything for my friend." Mako said and her hands reached up to grab her chest. "Ooh, nice and firm."

"Thanks." Ryuko sighed. "They've always been like this. The girls of the Kiryuin family are blessed."

"Does that mean Satsuki's chest is bigger than yours under her clothes? What size is your mom at?"

"Well-"

*thud*

"Huh?" the two looked up through the skylight and saw someone was looking in from above holding a camera, whicg hade bumped against the glass.

"AAAAHHHHH! A PERVERT!" Mako screamed, quickly covering her chest and squatting down in the water to hide herself.

'Uh oh, they've spotted me.' the intruder thought before putting his camera away and seeing Ryuko standing up, which distracted him as he spotted her bare breasts as they bounced. "Damn!"

Said girl glared before running out of the pool, not caring that her tits jiggled, and hit a red button on the wall before a loud alarm blaring 'PEEPER ALERT, PEEPER ALERT.' that sounded throughout the house alerting the staff and the rest of Mako's family.

"Huh? What's going on?" questioned Mataro.

"Damn!" The intruder scolded himself before running along the roof. Before long he saw several figures land in front and saw they had various weapons. They stood up and were revealed to be members of the staff.

"You have some nerve sneaking in." spoke a butler spinning a chain with a weight at the end of it.

"And worst of all you have violated the privacy of the young Miss during her bath." a petite maid said with a large spiked club in hand.

"For that, you must perish." spoke James as he walked up from behind with a rapier.

"Easy there, it was just a little peek, can't you let me off the hook with a warning?"

"Absolutely not, if we let one rat like you escape then others will think they have a chance." said James.

"Heh, still calling your targets rats I see." he said looking at James. "You can put a Viper in a fancy cage, but you can't change who he is deep down."

James narrowed his eyes and held up his blade. "You can either give up and this will go smoothly with less injuries, or try to run and we will be free to deal with you in very painful ways."

"Then I guess I have no choice." He said grabbing his shirt and pants and ripped them off leaving him in nothing but his shoes, mask, and utility belt

All their eyes widened in shock while the maid blushed and dropped her club before covering her face.

"Oh my god!" the butler with the chain cried.

"For the love of god man put your clothes back on!" cried out James.

"I actually kinda like the cool breeze on my bare body. But if you can't stomach the view I can fix that." he before holding up a canister and tossed it up in the air.

"Scatter!" James called out before it exploded with a blinding flash.

"Consider that a little gift from Nudist BEEEEAAAACH!" he called before running off and jumped from the roof while the light made the servants shield their eyes.

"Don't let him escape the grounds!" James called out. "Go! All of you, find that flasher pervert!"

"Yes sir!" they called out while they ran off to get help.

The man in questioned was making a mad dash for his car which he hid under a camouflaged tarp and quickly climbed in before driving off. "That was way too close. Damn it, I was hoping to find something useful, but I got nothing but a few lousy pictures."

*BANG!*

"What the?" he heard a gunshot before feeling bullets hit the back part of the car. In the rearview he saw a limo driving up behind him with a maid leaning out the window holding a rifle. "Oh you have got to be kidding me."

"Keep on him!" the maid yelled to the driver while reloading. "I'm gonna put one right through his head."

"Not a problem, combat driving is my specialty." smirked the driver before hitting the gas and driving up closer.

"Man these Kiryuin's have some hardcore staff." remarked the man while swerving as more bullets pelted the back and broke through the glass.

The maid giggled as she fired off her weapon with a sadistic smile. "Tinker tailor soldier sailor."

'Oh god, she's singing.' thought the driver. 'This guy's hosed.'

"Tinker, tailor, soldier, sailor,  
Rich man, poor man, beggar man, thief." she sang before cackling as she fired of her weapon as they swerved.

"Is she singing?" muttered the man in disbelief while feeling a bullet graze the top of his hair. "Woah Jeez!"

"Doctor, baker, fine shoe-maker,

Wise man, madman, taxman, please, How can I know just what to be? Please stop and give advice to me." she sang with the voice of an opera singer.

"My dear you should consider work in an opera." said the driver to her as she reloaded.

"Tell me, Tell me, How many people do I help, Just by sitting on the shelf, Tell me, Tell me, I don't want a trade at all, (It's for two?) living off the road."

The man heard the back window shatter and ducked while driving as they got up closer to him. "Gotta get to the bridge."

"Oh, tinker, tailor, soldier, sailor,  
Rich man, poor man, beggar man, thief,

Doctor, baker, fine shoe-maker,  
Wise man, madman, taxman, please. Who's gonna tell me what to do? Then they will say that I am true. Maybe, Maybe,Perhaps I'll come to a great success, Or possible a dreadful mess. Maybe, Maybe, (Having buys it's?) fortune, fame, Living's just a little game.  
Woooo-aaah." she laughed before one of the bullets hit the back of the passenger seat taking a chunk out of the head rest. Thankfully he made it to the bridge.

"Okay you Kiryuin lap dogs lets see how well you do under water." he said before turning and hit a button that activated the springs under the car that launched it over the stone dividers and into the water. The tires went into the car while the car behind him stopped and the two rushed out.

"Darn it!" spoke the driver while the maid scowled. "We should have seen this coming."

"Cowards always take the easy way out." said the maid. "We should get back and report this."

"Ryuko-sama won't like this." the driver added.

Back at the house Ryuko and Mako were in robes while the staff members were all equipped with some form of weapon.

"Wow Ryuko, this place is like the school." Mako said. "Only instead of Satsuki you're in charge, and instead of students they're adults."

"Anything to report yet James?"

"I just got a report from the Chauffeur and Winifred. The intruder drove off the grounds, over the bridge to Honnoji, and into the ocean."

"Damn it!" she growled. "I doubt he died, only someone with skill could get in here and it'd be pointless to break in and then kill themselves. They probably had a scuba tank with them and bailed at the last moment, anything else?"

"Well…" James spoke but seemed hesitant to speak up.

"What is it?"

"The intruder….was apparently a flasher."

That stunned the family and Ryuko with said girl blushing. "You mean it was a bigger pervert than we thought?" she questioned while getting a nod from James.

"I'm sorry we failed to capture him."

"No," she spoke holding up her hand. "you did your best. That's all that really matters."

James looked at her in surprise before his eyes started watering before he was out right crying with an arm over his eyes. "Thank you young miss, you're too kind!"

"Truly she is a saint!" cried another while the others began crying with joy.

"Ah jeez. Not again." Ryuko said with an awkward smile. "Guys, you don't gotta act like that."

"Thats right," James said before straightening up. "we should be focusing on strengthening the security! Obviously the years had made us soft. From this point forward we will work to make this house an impenetrable stronghold!"

"Yeah!" called the others in agreement.

"From this point forward none shall break through our perimeter!" he said with his fists clenched tight with fire in his eyes.

"They can be a little...over the top." Ryuko said.

"I'm use to it." Mako waved off with a smile.

"We'll begin training tomorrow. For now lock everything down for the night."

"Right!" the servants said before leaving.

"Wow, they sound ready for war." remarked Mako. "Is everyone that works for your family this serious?"

"Considering how financially stable we are, they gotta be."

"You really think that creeper is still out there?"

"Call it my gut instinct, but yeah."

Back at town a car 'with the wheels having changed into turbines' drove up to the shore. The wheels retracted back under the fenders before driving onto a lone beach. The door opened and water came pouring out along with a rubber duck.

"That could have worked out better." remarked the man stepping out before pulling the mask off his face. Revealing a handsome man who slicked back his wet hair. "HQ won't like this." he said looking off. "Whatever you're planning Kiryuin's, we will stop you."


End file.
